yumegami_sagafandomcom-20200214-history
Miku Izayoi (FTM)
Miku Izayoi or better known as a Spirit called ''' as an antagonist serving under ≪Black Percher≫. She is the Spirit represent the ninth pillar of the "Sephiroth Tree", "Yesod" and is the guard of Yesod's room. Etymology '''Izayoi (誘宵) : Means Alluring Dawn Miku (誘宵) : Means Beautiful Nine Appearance Miku, as an idol, is without a doubt a beautiful girl having a voluptuous figure, large breasts, and smooth skin that has never missed maintenance. She has bluish purple hair and indigo eyes. Miku's height is stated to be 165cm, and her three sizes are B94/W63/H88. Her Astral Dress is mainly yellow with blue and white ruffles covering some parts of her dress. She wears a yellow moon hair clip with a flower connected to the curve ends of the moon. White flowers and petals can be seen next to the moon hair clip. She also wears a choker on her neck with a white lily attached on it. Personality Miku somehow harbors a hatred towards men and quite flirty to girls. Just like the other spirits, she looked up Luchia as their Fairy God mother. She is willing to do what Luchia ordered, even ordered to kill someone. Background Miku and the others are once were humans in an unknown planet. Tohka stated that they are been denied by the people. One day, their planet were also been attacked by a Demon Lord but they were saved by Luchia from stopping the Demon Lord from destroying their planet. One point, they all met Luchia and were given powers by her, which turned them all to Spirits. Synopsis Fairy Tail Movie : Demon Lord Judgement Miku was the opponent which Laxus them faced at the Yesod's room. When Miku was surpressing them with her Angel, Gabriel's strength, she was shocked to received an urgent detection of another Demon Lord's Advent. Miku was soon then received an order from both Mythicalia and Black Percher, to help Kurumi engaged in battle. Miku later arrived the Binah's room with the other spirits, they was astonished to see the Demon Lord known as Dhampir. Miku try to restrain the Demon Lord, but failed due the difference of their powers. Miku and the others was defeated by the woman, in one blow which leave Kotori, Kurumi and Origami to fight against the Demon Lord themselves. Even the spirits have the advantage of the numbers but still eliminated by the woman. Now still laying unconsciously in the Binah's room. Abilities & Powers Angel: Gabriel (破軍歌姫 （ガブリエル） , Hagun Utahime , lit., "Army-Breaking Songstress") Weapon: Grand Organ Astral Dress: Shaddai El Chai (神威霊装・九番 （シャダイ・エル・カイ) , Shin'i Reisou: Kyuuban , lit., "Spirit Dress of God's Authority, Number 9") Miku's "Angel" takes form of an organ that can be used to hypnotize people or either puppets that owned souls like Bickslow's. Miku can also fight using her voice as shown when she attacked Dhampir with a sonic wave. She used her powers to create a shield to protect herself/ Four different applications of her Army Breaker Diva have been demonstrated so far: * Rondo 輪舞曲（ロンド）: Primary method of defense and can be also used to restrain others as well. However, it failed against Dhampir who is more powerful than her. * Solo 独奏（ソロ）: Brainwashes the listeners. Although it can mess with its victims' perception of Miku and make them extremely devoted to her, it doesn't affect their existing views on other people. The effect of the ability is off-screen but later revealed she used this ability to use Bickslow's puppets to attack them. Trivia * Miku has the character for "Nine" in her name (美「九」). It refers to the ninth Sephira on Kabbalah's Tree of Life: "Foundation." * Her angel Gabriel's name means "The Strong One of God" or "The Strength of God." * Gabriel also represents the moon in the Sephira. * Miku's astral dress's name is 'Shaddai El Chai' which means 'Almighty Living God'. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Spirits Category:Ex-Humans Category:Pearl Dimension